Ll pungere di lungro duraturo amore
by aruora.cullen
Summary: since i had email's and reviews asking for more this is a follow on from my last fic all in the game of love, Danny gets some much needed advice from family.please be kind and take the time to R


Ll pungere di lungro duraturo amore

Can anyone tell me what the title means and if so they get it they make the choice for me to add more or leave it as it was a one shot (happy hunting) 

Ok this is a follow up from my last fic by using the next episodes of episode 4 of season 3 so if you do not want to be spoiled then please do not read.

As for the places and streets, I had to google to get them as I have never been across the pond but I am planning to in the future so any mistakes I am sorry now.

And all names in this story are made up by random names and surnames I picked from websites.

I would like to point out that this fic was not planned I was pushed into it! Lol by the beautiful people of Danny and Lindsay canon chemistry forum love you all mwwwahh!

Disclaimer as always I do not own csi New York in anyway otherwise I would not be so hard up for cash. Also Carmine would be handcuffed to my bed where he will stay forever and ever and ever …uh best not tell my husband that do not think he can take another older man out shining him lol ooh but Allegra is my own character ha ha 

Anyway, let's do the damm thing!

This is dedicated to Shortcake82, Chelliyah, xbexyboox, anchorwoman (as I said I am dyslexic and sometimes words slip past me I do try and catch them but I did not do a good enough job on the last one so I have got myself a beta now hell yeah I am moving on up)

And a big shout out to Chili peppers my fellow forum buddy :o) and to all other members of are beautiful forum.

To my Beta Dingbat xx all my thanks as you are the best chick 

M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&M&

Nyni ewyllys dioddef ac gorchfygu hwynt pawb 

The quite chatter and soft laughter filled the most romantic and beautiful restaurant of Esca, this side of New York.

One single figure sat at one of many tables.

His countersense was filled with worry as he looked at the candle flickering on the table. The waiter chose that time to come over and offer the man some more wine, which he declined.

The waiter looked across the room at the man all alone _My god! How could anyone leave all that, all on his own alone_ _here_ he thought to himself.

He thought it was too bad that one, the man was straight, and second, a fact he himself cursed, was that he was British, and too shy not to hit on that salty goodness plus he did not fancy getting fired this close to the end of the year.

Poor bloke being stood up in public _That has got to be embarrassing_, By the time his thought was finished, he realized his boss had been glaring daggers at him so he quickly moved on to the next table.

When he looked up again, the table was empty. _Guess he finally gave up_ he guessed and carried on busting tables.

Danny walked out into the cool air of 43rd and Ninth. The New York sky was overcast, again, which oddly pleased him in some way for he knew he couldn't stand sunshine and birds chirping overhead. He could not get his head round why has she done this. It seemed out of character.

She was the sweet country girl who yeah, had the toughness to her, but not the tough edge of a New Yorker. However, he also knew she was not the type to make dinner plans and leave that certain someone there…that person being him of course.

He put it out there on the line and got ditched. To say it was a shock, was an understatement. This had never happened to him before… except that one time in high school when Lucia Torino stood him up and got herself a boyfriend who was Captain of the school's football team.

It was always him being called away to go to a scene before or during the meal, Most of the time he never saw the girl again.

But Montana was different in so many ways. It made him want to investigate her more. She was a puzzle and he wanted to be the one to crack it.

Danny sighed. It was bad enough to have her finding out about the Tanglewood boys history that was a part of his young life, which now seemed to be a long distant memory. But that came back to bite him on the ass as most of the people in the lab knew already knew about it. Except Montana.

He wanted to tell her in his own time and when they had gotten a little bit more closer on a more personal level, but that blew up in his face And worst of all she found out over a cigarette with his DNA on it.

He was disconsolate when he handed his badge and gun over and looked at the faces of his team... his friends. He looked every one of them in the eye, though he knew he did nothing wrong. Even if the evidence was stacked up against him, Mac and the team would figure it out.

But when it came to Montana and seeing her worried face, he couldn't hold the stare. The eyes she gave him were full of concern and he couldn't handle seeing it and so he chose to look away.

The night he took Montana home after the blast he had so many overwhelming emotions going through him…anger towards the bastards who threatened her life, resentment for the self loathing that he felt towards himself for not being there to protect her, but also for him not being good enough for her. How could he be? She was perfect and very much a lady, and him… well he was a kid from New York it was oil and water. So why did it feel so right when she was near him? No other woman grabbed him like she did both heart and soul.

She had grabbed hold of him from the start and he had no chance of escape. The worst part was she didn't even know it.

He had been trying to show her through flirting and being closer to her than necessary, but it looked like he had to up the anti and make a bold statement.

Danny waited outside Montana's room while Mac and the team chatted to her.

He wanted to be alone with her so he could finally do what he wanted to do for the past few months.

And that was to try and see where this was going with them, but he had a funny feeling where it would go. If he had his way, it would lead him to asking his ma if he could bring the girl who has stolen her boy's heart over for dinner.

He was nervous over that one. Hoping that his ma would like her, even though he knew her well enough to know she might be a tough New Yorker but she had the soft, romantic heart of a true Italian.

Danny knew that she would love Lindsay. God knows he made the mistake of always talking about her when he would see his family. They were bound to catch on sooner or later, of how deep those feelings went.

His ma asked him if she was a nice girl. Not like the one's he usually met, he had told her Montana was a nice girl from the Midwest with a nice family and not like any woman he had ever met before.

He proceeded to tell his mother all about the girl who touched her Danny's heart. He told her that Montana was kind and sweet, as well as polite and you couldn't help but like her.

His mother however, gave a knowing smile. At 5'4" and with a slight paunch to her as she got older, his mother was not looked on as a threat. But boy were people wrong with that kind of information.

His mother's dark hair had more grey wisp's in it then before, but her spirit and baby blue eyes showed the Italian passion when it hit the boiling point.

Danny might have his father's body structure but the rest was his mother inside and out. A fact that he was for once allowed to look proud upon in his life.

"Ok ma, what is with that smile, you get it at times when you know something no one else can see? Let me have it" Danny had to smile when his ma sent a light pat to the side of his cheek.

(A/n I am not Italian what's so ever so I did this from an English to Italian book so bare with me ok and no offence intended to any Italians reading but it was so hard to work which word goes plus I am so going to learn it as it is a beautiful language)

"_E cosi mio figilo questa beueza con tutto scuro occhi e vostro amore"_ ("And so my son, this beauty with the dark eyes is your love")

Danny's mother gripped her son's hand, hoping that this was the girl her boy had been waiting for and that her grip on his hand would give him the strength to take the leap.

To realize he could not carry on his life working and going from one girl to another, her Danny had so much love in his heart that he just needed to share that love with someone who matched him in all regard.

And the fact that she wanted, without realizing, so desperate for her boys to find nice girls to settle down with and make her a grandmother. Truth be told, she was starting to get worried for a second.

" _Mamma per cortsia Io tutto pronto fatto un fessi prep me stesso da chiedere suo accettore essa ripegato to verso mi. __Momma lei dice essa veramente attracente mi sido ha case da risavere che spere Io fare"_.(Ma please, I all ready made a fool of myself by asking her to agree to court me, she turned my offer down. Ma she says she really liked me but had things to work out").

"Che spere Io fore("What can I do?") her son looked so lost Allegra Messer'sheart was breaking for her boy.

But now was not the time for self pity. She needed to get Daniel to see that mopping about was not the way. She taught him to get things done, to do something about it. What was needed to be done requires action and a plan and my god she was gonna help her boy get what his heart wanted even if it killed her!

"Mio dio fore tu amore la mia figlio" (_"My goodness, do you love her dear boy") _**ok, ok people a mother needs 100 confermation on her part before action is given. Shoot me for loving my son** **that much**

Allegra settled back on the couch with a smile on her face it has finally happened her boy has fallen in love. **_One step closer to the priest two steps closer to the maternity wing we are back in the game people_**

Danny smiled at his Ma "Io vorrei eseguire qualungue andore dovunque per la mamente da uoire II opportunia quei lei l'amto anch'io" _("I would do anthing, go anywhere for her. __Just to have the_ _chance that she loved me too")_

With that Danny's smile melted away as he let out a soft sigh.

_It was the look of a brokenhearted man and there was nothing more heartbreaking than seeing someone with a broken heart and you did not need to be Italian to grasp that. _Allegra thought, as she offered comfort to her son through touch. Ever since he was a baby, he needed to be touched or held. It was his way to know he was not so alone in the world.

And even though her boy grew up and had a career where he protected those weaker then themselves, there was that little boy who needed the reassurance that things were going to be ok.

"Inquei coso mia lora cambattere oer cuore fore non libero vista di la e fondore suo amore dentro voi anache" ("_In that case my dear, fight for her heart. __Do not loose sight of it and make her love in you also")._ Allegra smiled as she placed both her hands on the sides of her son's face and gave a beaming smile. She knew this is what he needed. A good pep talk so he can boost his confidence and fight.

She knew only too well that her Danny was an amazing man and that it was his drive to do the right thing, no matter the cost. But also the way he guarded his heart, and used his looks and charm like a wielded weapon, daring other to not get too close.

Some how this girl had broke down the walls around his heart. And as a mother, she needed to show that the worry and pain is not so bad in the grand scheme of things. For Allegra knew this girl would change Danny's life for the better. Look at what she has changed in her son already and without romance intentions…yet.

"Cottiva volontra Mamma I'amore la amo prep agruno bottito di mio heart lei c'ome con tutto ll curore." ("_I will Ma. I love her with every beat of my heart. She is my only love")_

He started to smile that same smile she fell for when Danny's father, Antonio was thrown her way. She suspected that no woman walking this earth could turn away from it.

After a while, talking some more about what Danny should and should not do to woo Lindsay.

He had sighed dramatically when he had said he had to get back to his apartment as he was on call and needed sleep. He also said that he would pick her up so they could see Louie in the hospital tomorrow. With that, Danny kissed his Ma and left with a smile on his face.

Well if all goes to plan, I will be welcoming a daughter into our family. And I can say, it is not a moment to soon. Allegra smiled to herself.

End

Well sorry I took so long you wonderful people but there has been so much stuff going on with me going back to Wales to stay with my sister to help her with my niece and her being so heavily pregnant.

And so I took it on myself to do the job of helping her out when she is due to give birth fingers crossed my new nephew will arrive soon.

Anyway it was a killer to write in Italian as I have mentioned on my a/n and I am so not doing another language in a fic again unless I can speak and write it so I apologize no for butchering such a pretty language! And that is why I took so long.

I have chosen to go back and start writing on my Grissom/Sara fic now as it has been months since I have updated but with me being in and out of hospital, stuff going on in real life I just had no time and the reviewers have been so patient so I have to do it.

Well thanks for reading cio Bella 


End file.
